


What a Gaze

by Nanostin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Satan wonders why Asmodeus has been staring at him so much without saying anything.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 16





	What a Gaze

Satan feels like Asmodeus has been staring at him a lot lately. He stares at him and when he stares back, the demon of lust would look the other way.

The demon of lust… a thought came to Satan’s head after thinking about that. He thinks, ‘Asmo isn’t thinking of… making a move on me, is he? I mean, he usually does, but it’s always in the most straightforward way…’

Something about Asmodeus dodging around him like that made the man feel way more nervous than when he straight up tries to offer him a kiss. He hopes his cheeks aren’t blushing red, because there’s no way Asmodeus would miss it with the way that he keeps looking at him.

However, now that he takes a closer look, he could see that Asmodeus’ eyes were directed to his chest. He presses the small stack of books he was carrying against his chest in embarrassment.

It took until the evening for Satan to have had enough of his behaviour and ask, “Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Are you trying to hit on me? The way you’re not saying what’s on your mind is very unusual.”

Asmodeus looked surprised at Satan’s assumption and smiled, walking closer to him as his eyes wandered from the man’s face to his chest. “Satan…”

Satan takes a step back and responds, “What?”

It was when Asmodeus took a hold of his wrist with a devious smirk that Satan noticed he walked himself to a corner.

Due to all the past assumptions he was thinking of Asmodeus wanting to make a move on him and being the avatar of lust, his mind was filled with jumbled thoughts as he felt his heart race, his cheeks burning red. Asmodeus began to lift his hand to where Satan supposed was to the wall when the blonde shut his eyes, trying to say sternly, “Asmo, I don’t… I don’t want to-”

He felt his hand go into his sleeve.

“It’s nice to wear your coat the way you’re supposed to every now and then, dear brother. Your fashion sense is atrocious,” Asmodeus says this with the most teasing of smiles, bold enough to make direct eye contact. “You ‘don’t want to’ what, now? Did my gaze alone make you start thinking things?”

It was when he noticed the taller man grit his teeth that Asmodeus figured out that the redness on his face was no longer from embarrassment and from anger, instead. He steps back from him slowly and chuckles, “Ahaha, well now, I should be going… I have a date with my new makeup set… Adieu!” 

After his final word and an air kiss, the shorter demon breaks out into a run.

The new style of Satan’s sleeve only made it easier for the man to chase after Asmodeus.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the official OM White Day teaser art. My focus immediately went to Leviathan and I was bubbling over how happy and handsome he looks and then I saw the Satasmo at the end and almost choked. I think- I think they kiss. I write this fic to congratulate them on their love. (´ω｀)


End file.
